Stuck
by streepytime
Summary: Quelques jours après l'addiction de Kate au costume, Helen et elle se retrouvent coincés dans l'ascenseur du manoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Stuck

**Auteur :** SoO

**Raiting :** M.

**Résumé :** Quelques jours après l'addiction de Kate au costume, Helen et elle se retrouvent coincés dans l'ascenseur du manoir.

**Note de l'auteur :** Un gros remerciement à l'auteur "The blue raven" dont la lecture de ses histoires m'a redonné goût à l'écriture après tant de temps. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer par mail vos avis ou tout autre commentaire je suis toujours très heureuse de discuter avec d'autres auteurs ou fans :).

8h00 am

Helen Magnus marchait le long des couloirs donnant à sa chambre afin de se rendre jusque l'ascenseur. Les événements étant étonnamment calmes ces derniers temps elle s'était autorisé quelques heures de repos. Du vrai repos. Son esprit était encore embrumé par tant de sommeil réparateur et elle regrettait déjà la douceur des draps de satin contre sa peau.

Elle pausa une main contre sa nuque un peu douloureuse sans doute dû à une mauvaise posture durant la nuit. Massant rudement cette zone qui la tiraillait une vague ébauche d'un rêve lui revint à l'esprit. Elle détestait cette sensation. Le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait.

Elle se souvint difficilement d'un champ emplis de hautes herbes. Le ciel était sombre et une brume épaisse s'abattait sur elle tandis que des nuages de plus en plus obscurs masquaient le ciel. Un liquide noirâtre glissait le long de ses mains, elle arrivait presque encore à sentir cette désagréable sensation poisseuse, si bien qu'un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

Elle arriva maintenant au niveau des portes de l'élévateur et appuya énergiquement sur le bouton d'appel. Elle fut étonnée qu'il ne soit pas resté à ce niveau étant donné l'heure matinal et le peu de sommeil qu'elle s'était octroyé. Elle détestait également cette attente inutile lui faisant perdre du temps précieux. La partie extérieurement visuelle du Sanctuaire n'était en elle-même pas si élevée mais les profondeurs donnant sur les quartiers des phénomènes étaient plutôt amples. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de se remémorer un peu plus de cette nuit.

Indépendamment de toute logique elle se tenait devant un feu crépitant observant toujours ses mains cette fois pourtant immaculées. De bruyants craquements émanaient des braises et la trop grande proximité de son visage commençait à lui piquer les yeux. Elle entendait des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches mais il lui était impossible de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle était soudainement prise d'une grande angoisse et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le claquement de chaussures qu'elle entendait se faisait de plus en plus insistant et elle ne tarda pas à sentir une main attraper délicatement son épaule. En cet instant elle fut capable de se retourner et tout sentiment de mal-être s'estompa immédiatement.

De retour à la réalité elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, frustrée. Il lui était impossible de se remémorer quelle était cette mystérieuse personne. Un visage fin, un regard dénoué d'émotion… Tout ceci ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

L'ouverture des portes l'arracha à ses pensées ainsi que la vision de Kate une main pausée contre un des murs du monte-charge son autre bras appuyant en forme d'arc sur sa hanche. Sa chevelure noire recouvrait presque entièrement sa figure la dévoilant parcellement lorsqu'elle leva un peu la tête perturbée par l'intrusion de cette nouvelle arrivante. Ses traits étaient tirés notamment au niveau de son regard exhibant une grande fatigue. Le maquillage de ses paupières avait débordé sous ses yeux accentuant ce surmenage. Malgré cela elle arborait toujours une allure fière, effrontée, prenant soin de ne laisser paraître aucune faiblesse.

Helen la salua poliment avant de se joindre à ses côtés actionnant un bouton quelques étages plus bas que sa destination afin de rejoindre son laboratoire. Un grincement et l'action d'un moteur se firent entendre et elles commencèrent à descendre lentement. Le silence se faisait pesant singulièrement dû à l'absence de réponse de Kate suite à la salutation de Magnus. Elle pinça ses lèvres avant d'oser provoquer le dialogue.

« Nuit difficile ? »

Kate se redressa enfournant ses fines mains ornées de mitaines en cuir dans ses poches.

« Le retour surtout. A cause de cette satanée tempête mon vol a été annulé et j'ai été obligé de faire le voyage en bateau. »

« La traversée n'a sans doute pas été des plus calmes. Quelques regrets de ne plus avoir le pouvoir de voler ? »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire. »

Elles avaient cette chose en commun. Prendre soin de ne pas trop révéler ce qu'elles ressentaient vraiment, leur réel état d'esprit ou toute autre chose qui aurait pu mettre en danger le mur psychologique qui les protégeaient. Un inconvénient qui tournait toujours court leurs conversations.

La descente paraissait interminable. Pendant qu'elle cherchait un sujet susceptible de détendre la situation l'ascenseur stoppa brutalement accompagné d'un strident bruit métallique. Helen allongea le bras frappant machinalement différents étages ainsi que le mécanisme d'ouverture des portes mais rien ne se produisit.

« Pourquoi on s'est arrêtées ? » dit-elle avec une intonation étonnamment inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Magnus se pencha vers la console dans le but de trouver un dispositif d'urgence. Elle ouvrit une petite trappe lui permettant d'accéder à un levier censé enclenché une batterie de secoure s'il s'agissait d'une coupure d'électricité. Cependant rien n'y fit, la panne devait être plus importante et compliquée. Faute d'autre solution elle actionna un bouton rouge et se tourna vers Kate.

« Plus rien ne répond nous allons devoir être patiente. J'ai déclenché l'alarme relié à l'ordinateur d'Henry mais vu l'heure il ne doit pas être encore réveillé. »

« Espérons qu'il se soit encore endormi sur son clavier. »

« Espérons… »

« Adieu longue douche chaude et somnolence devant le dernier épisode de 'Opération paranormale'. » soupira-t-elle s'asseyant dos contre le mur. Elle apposa ses mains contre son front ses coudes reposant contre ses genoux repliés sur elle-même.

Elle avait prit soin d'enlever son manteau de cuir mettant en valeur le fait qu'elles en avaient peut-être pour un bon moment. Elle ne portait maintenant plus qu'un t-shirt à large bretelles blanc similaire à un marcel qui contrairement à d'autres faisait ressortir une féminité recherchée. Son pantalon bleu délavé et troué jurait avec sa peau bronzé ce qui lui donnait une prestance suffisante pour ne pas afficher d'autres accessoires inutiles.

De son côté Helen traversa la pièce pour s'adosser à un autre mur les bras croisés. Elle ne s'autorisa pas à s'asseoir par terre laissant échapper un léger souffle agacé comme seul signe de mécontentement. Elle leva les yeux au plafond examinant une éventuelle trappe comme dernier recours commençant à imaginer un plan B. Qualité ou défaut elle devait toujours être maîtresse de la situation en évitant tout imprévu. Celui-ci l'agaçait tout particulièrement, non pas qu'elle ait de mauvaises relations avec sa collègue mais les moments où elles se retrouvaient seules étaient rares. Un des derniers en date lui avait valu un étranglement assez brutal.

« Quel était le but de votre voyage ? » osa-telle afin de briser le silence.

Kate abaissa ses mains.

« Un ami de longue date qui avait besoin de mon aide pour transporter un chargement important. Rien d'illégal je vous assure. » répondit-t-elle comme d'habitude sur la défensive.

« Je vous fais confiance. » accompagna-t-elle d'un petit sourire franc.

Une fois de plus l'échange fut bref et leurs regards se détournèrent l'une de l'autre. Plus le temps passait plus la tension devenait palpable et Helen était décidé à ne pas faire le premier pas cette fois. De plus elle n'avait plus vraiment d'idée à propos d'un éventuel sujet de conversation potentiel. Kate releva insolemment le défit et il sembla se passer une éternité avant qu'elle n'entrouvre ses lèvres.

« Asseyiez-vous vous serez plus à l'aise. »

Helen prit un malin plaisir à prendre son temps avant de lui répondre.

« Je me sens plus confortable ainsi. »

« Je ne trouve pas vraiment qu'une jupe et des escarpins soient très confortable. »

Dans sa hâte de retourner à ses occupations professionnelles elle avait enfilé ses vêtements à la va-vite sans vraiment les considérés. Une tunique boutonnée jusqu'au nombril coupé à cet endroit par une large ceinture reposant sur une jupe au dessus du genou. Sa tenue était principalement noire reflétant la majorité de sa garde robe. Ne s'attendant pas à une rencontre prolongée elle avait heureusement quand même pris la peine de se maquiller.

« Je ne pense pas que ça prendra trop longtemps je suis presque sûr que cet équipement est doté d'un signal sonore. »

« Presque… »

Helen soupira avant de se laisser glisser gracieusement jusqu'au sol.

Henry émergea difficilement d'un profond sommeil perturbé par le son d'une alarme persistante. Il grogna à plusieurs reprises tentant de se rendormir malgré le bruit particulièrement agaçant. La chose s'avéra totalement impossible et il dû se résoudre à se redresser. Frottant ses paupières d'une main il avança son autre bras vers le réveil, source de sa mauvaise humeur, qui sonnait sans la moindre pause afin de l'éteindre. Cette sonnerie avait au moins le mérite de le sortir de n'importe quel état comatique. Il balança ses jambes hors du lit à la recherche de ses pantoufles baillant à gorge déployée.

Dans une flemme légendaire il avança vers son ordinateur bougeant frénétiquement la souris afin d'annuler le mode veille. Malgré son impatience de télécharger le nouveau jeu vidéo qui sortait aujourd'hui, cause de cette levée si matinale, il s'autorisa à se préparer un café afin d'éviter tout voyage pendant la partie.

Dans un ultime effort il se hâta jusqu'à sa chaise heurtant une table basse au niveau de son tibia. Ainsi il jura fortement renversant un peu de café qu'il venait de se préparer sur le parquet. Il posa la tasse brulante sur son bureau et lorsqu'il fut enfin assis massa longuement sa jambe.

La douleur s'estompant peu à peu son regard fut attiré par le point rouge s'affichant à l'écran. A la place de son fond d'écran trônait les plans du Sanctuaire où clignotait particulièrement une zone.

D'un geste il zooma rapidement pour plus de détail et recracha presque la gorgée qu'il était entrain de boire lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de l'ascenseur. Selon les données il était coincé depuis presque deux heures et si la personne qui avait poussé l'alerte se trouvait être Magnus il ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup de patience de sa part face à la situation. Qui plus est, une des choses qu'il redoutait le plus sur cette Terre était bien sa colère.

Il enfila un pantalon sur son caleçon et se dirigea en courant vers les escaliers afin de rejoindre l'un des deux étages où l'ascenseur c'était bloqué. Sur son chemin il faillit presque renverser Will qui marchait dans l'autre sens.

« Hey j'allais justement vous voir. Savez-vous que l'ascenseur ne répond plus ? C'est très agaçant vu le nombre de marche que comporte ce manoir. »

« Je viens de voir ça j'étais justement en route pour jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Molly Brown ? »

« Bien sûr. Une femme pleine de courage. »

« Je comprends qu'étant donné votre longévité vous ayez connue des gens dont je n'ai entendu parlée que dans les livres d'Histoire, mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous rapprocher de tant de personnes touché par la célébrité ? »

« J'ai connu bon nombre d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne deviennent populaires. Je vous rappel que les phénomènes sont ma spécialité. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Je vous assure. Ce Sanctuaire a apporté l'assurance nécessaire à certains pour accomplir leur destinée. »

L'ambiance s'était peu à peu détendue à partir du moment où Kate avait abordé le seul point de son passé dont Helen parlait avec moins de retenue. Ses nombreuses connaissances passées avec des personnages publiques l'amusaient beaucoup et elle ne semblait pas s'en lasser.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours autant sur la défensive ? »

Cette question s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle regretta presque instantanément ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Kate se renfermer.

« N'y voyez aucune critique odieuse, juste un moyen pour moi de vous faire comprendre que vous êtes la bienvenue ici et je souhaite que vous soyez à l'aise dans mon équipe. Je suis fière de ma décision au sujet de votre intégration dans le Sanctuaire vous ne m'avez pas déçue. »

Kate baissa les yeux ne sachant quoi répondre à ces paroles profondément touchantes. Elle était sincèrement reconnaissante de cette nouvelle chance qu'elle lui avait accordée. Cela ne lui accordait malgré tout pas le droit de pénétrer ses défenses.

« De quoi avez-vous si peur ? »

« Je n'ai peur de rien. » rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

« Votre comportement traduit pourtant le contraire. » persista-t-elle.

Le jeu était dangereux mais Magnus était curieuse de voire comment Kate réagirait en l'absence de la possibilité d'une quelconque échappatoire. En cet instant elle ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qu'elle allait engendrer.

« Je suis fière de ce que je suis, j'assume totalement ma vie, mes envies et je ne me cache jamais. »

Helen avait enfin l'occasion de la pousser jusqu'à ses limites et de tenter de vérifier sa théorie à propos de la jeune Freelander. Elle avait vécu assez longtemps pour sentir et détecter ce genre de chose et elle était presque sûre de ne pas se tromper à propos de Kate.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose que vous n'admettez pas et c'est bien dommage. »

« Vous pensez me connaître aussi bien ? »

« En effet. »

Son insistante assurance irritait Kate même si elle savait pertinemment que c'était exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Elle admirait cependant cette facette de Magnus, la façon dont elle pouvait subtilement pousser à bout ses adversaires. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à craquer aussi facilement.

« Vous êtes jeune, impulsive et pourtant très prévisible. »

Bon sang, cette femme créait en elle un tourbillon de colère toutefois un indescriptible autre sentiment s'emparait d'elle. Elle considérait maintenant avec plus d'attention les lèvres brillantes d'où sortaient ces mots. Tout en elle respirait la classe jusqu'à cette discrète et pourtant si prononcée couleur de stick. Kate mordit les siennes suite aux sensations que ces pensées provoquaient en elle.

« Vous me croyez si prévisible ? Je suis certaine de pouvoir vous surprendre. »

« Je relève le défi je serais impressionnée de voir ça. »

« Ne me tentez pas… »

« Vous abandonnez déjà ? »

Le petit sourire en coin qu'afficha Magnus en plus de ses mots bascula Kate hors de ses retranchements. Elle se redressa lentement le dos continuellement collé à la paroi. Son interlocuteur suivait du regard ses moindres gestes avec intention. Elle leva les sourcils intriguée lorsque sa main débrancha le fil électrique alimentant la caméra de surveillance. Une fois fait, elle s'agenouilla reposant son poids sur ses bras abordant un rapprochement lent.

Elle s'arrêta tout près de son visage, si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et rapide témoignant de sa précédente défaite dans leurs joutes verbales. Kate pencha doucement la tête lorsqu'Helen baissa les yeux vers son décolleté complètement accessible sous toutes ses coutures. Satisfaite de l'effet provoqué elle mit intentionnellement fin rapidement à cet aperçu en dépassant la mince distance qui les séparaient.

Un baiser contradictoirement chaste. Une timide découverte de cette nouvelle sensation, le goût sucré de ses lèvres fines causé par le gloss qu'elle avait admiré un peu plus tôt. Elle fut surprise de trouver agréable ce geste qui n'était qu'à la base une provocation. Elle savoura ce contact improvisé bien plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait et prit tout son temps avant de le briser.

« Tellement prévisible… »

Le murmure de ces quelques mots provenant de la bouche d'Helen provoqua en elle comme une décharge électrique et dans un accès de fureur elle attrapa fermement ses poignets qu'elle plaqua contre le mur. Elle captura cette fois plus rudement ses lèvres lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Elle saisit l'une d'elle qu'elle suça avidement avant de lui donner un petit coup de dent. Sa partenaire répondit par un grognement commençant déjà à essayer de se libérer de cette étreinte. Le combat était passionné et la détermination de Kate lui donnait une force qui lui permettait d'avoir facilement le dessus.

Plusieurs minutes après avoir pris soin de déguster ces baisers Kate se décida à basculer sur le côté calant confortablement son dos contre le mur. Magnus l'avait rejoint dans son geste se trouvant désormais assise, une jambe de parte et d'autre de ses hanches, lui donnant l'illusion de la victoire. En effet la jeune femme ne l'avait pas lâché d'un pouce et intensifiait même un peu plus la pression. Helen fit une petite moue de la bouche attendrie avant de se pencher vers elle mais elle prit soin de se reculer à chacune de ses tentatives.

« Vous trouverez ça sans doute prévisible mais je tiens à vous dire qu'il est hors de question que vous dominiez quoi que se soit dans cet ascenseur. » murmura Kate au creux de son oreille.

« Je n'en doutais pas » accompagna-t-elle d'un sourire espiègle. « Néanmoins c'est une chose à propos de laquelle je n'ai jusque là jamais céder. »

Elle tira un peu plus sur ses poignets mais sa collègue était déterminée à ne pas lâcher prise. Elle fit plusieurs autres tentatives masquées par de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire continuellement soldés par un échec.

« Kate laissez-vous aller… »

« Peut-être que c'est là ma seule manière de vous surprendre. »

Helen soupira enivrée par les visions que sous-entendaient ces paroles. Elle soutenu aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait son regard résolue à ne pas céder sur ce point. Néanmoins cette jeune femme faisait naître en elle de nouvelles sensations et elle se surprit à s'envisager soumise pour la première fois.

« Je vous rappel que ces portes pourraient s'ouvrir à tout moment. » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois afin de la déstabiliser.

« Aucune importance. »

Son souffle se coupa un bref instant sous le choc de la témérité qu'arborait la jeune femme et elle céda relâchant la tension de ses muscles en signe de servitude.

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour canaliser l'excitation naissant en elle. La grande Magnus était maintenant tout à elle et elle avait du mal à discerner quel plaisir elle pourrait en tirer en premier. Son imagination était sans fin et elle aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps afin de revivre, de toutes les manières possibles, ce moment.

Elle desserra lentement ses doigts et posa ses mains contre l'extérieur de ses cuisses. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le seul bouton ouvert de sa tunique situé sous sa gorge.

« Montrez-moi en plus. »

Magnus leva ses sourcils amusée par sa requête puis les déboutonna un par un décidée à jouer le jeu. Elle prit soin de n'écarter qu'au dernier moment les deux bouts de tissus savourant l'effet que cela produisait sur Kate. Suite à cette image ses lèvres c'étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses yeux balayaient ouvertement sa poitrine.

« Magnus ? »

Arrachée de sa contemplation par l'évocation de son prénom par une voix masculine, elle leva la tête dans la direction d'où provenait le son.

« Will ? »

« Henry est avec moi nous sommes arrivés aussi vite que possible. Tout va bien ? »

Pendant ce temps Kate avait prit soin de faire glisser sa tunique le long de ses épaules découvrant ses seins qu'elle embrassait langoureusement.

« Oui… » gémit-elle emportée dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

« Quoi ? On ne vous entend pas très bien. »

« Oui ! » répéta-t-elle plus clairement cachant tant bien que mal tout tremblement dans sa voix.

De son côté Henry avait dévissé une petite plaque métallique et avait tiré ce qui ressemblait à un mini ordinateur relié à l'ascenseur par une multitude de fils. Il pianotait rapidement dessus les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne comprend pas d'où vient la panne. Le serveur a enclenché un arrêt d'urgence sans raison apparente et je n'arrive pas à le reseter. Le système vidéo ne marche pas non plus. »

Les yeux à demi clos, Helen afficha un large sourire suite à ces dernières paroles alors que Kate dévorait avidement son cou tout en la caressant de ses deux mains.

« Prenez votre temps. » cria-t-elle avant de gémir tout doucement lorsque sa compagne la mordit un peu plus fort. « Je crains que la dextérité d'Henry ne nous laisse guère de temps pour continuer. » lui chuchota-t-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Une de mes devise préféré : vite fait bien fait. »

A peine avait elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle l'embrassa avec force appuyant une de ses main derrière sa tête lui permettant d'approfondir à sa guise le baiser. Emprisonnées par sa tunique baissée jusqu'aux coudes, Helen pouvait difficilement bouger les bras et serra de ses deux mains le t-shirt de Kate. Elle s'y agrippait comme si ce geste pouvait lui insuffler l'air qui commençait à lui manquer.

Toutefois les ardeurs de sa compagne ne se calmèrent guère et accompagnant ces féroces baisers Magnus sentit ses doigts caresser l'intérieur d'une de ses cuisses. Ce qui n'était qu'au début qu'un frôlement devint plus précis et tous ses muscles se contractèrent lorsqu'elle arriva à la destination recherchée.

Les baisers cessèrent, leur respiration ralentit peu à peu, Kate contemplait Helen les yeux clos, le corps tendu, savourant ses lentes caresses.

« Est-ce que le voyant est toujours rouge ? »

Elle sursauta au son de la voix d'Henry gérant difficilement ce retour brutal à la réalité ses doigts toujours en mouvement sur elle. Elle avala difficilement levant la tête vers la console. Ses yeux mirent du temps à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient et elle les plissa un peu pour se concentrer. C'est lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui répondre que Kate choisit d'entrer brusquement en elle lui provoquant un grognement qu'elle eut du mal à étouffer.

« Quoi ? Parlez plus fort ! »

« Il clignote. » cria-telle fronçant les sourcils.

Elle bascula la tête en arrière tentant au mieux qu'elle pouvait de maîtriser les vagues de chaleurs qui parcouraient son corps.  
Kate se délectait de la voir lutter et augmenta légèrement le rythme qui restait tout de même très lent. Elle prit soin d'adapter ses assauts à ses mouvements de hanches la pénétrant un peu plus profondément à chaque poussée.

De son côté Henry cherchait désespérément la solution se concentrant un peu plus sur cette panne de vidéo.

« Quelque chose m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas logique. » dit-il à Will lui montrant le cadran comme si il pouvait y comprendre la moindre chose.

« Quelle chose ? »

« Ce n'est pas un problème d'électricité et de toute façon le système de surveillance n'est pas relié à l'ascenseur. Le système vidéo devrait fonctionner. »

« Un bug ? »

« Non l'automate afficherait un message d'erreur. C'est autre chose, comme si il y avait eu un sabotage. »

« Concentrez-vous plutôt la dessus elle est peut-être en danger. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. »

« Je trouve aussi. » marmonna-t-il farfouillant déjà d'autres fils.

Helen bascula et colla ses paumes contre le mur de chaque côté du visage de Kate offrant un meilleur appui et un meilleur angle. Elle pausa son front contre le sien pleurnichant doucement contre son oreille pour lui montrer qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Sa peau était brulante et quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à apparaître. Sa respiration était complètement anarchique et ses mouvements de bassin incohérents. Elle suppliait Kate du regard pour qu'elle aille plus vite mais ne trouvait en retour qu'un regard dur et un petit sourire en coin.

« Kate s'il vous plait. »

Sans même la toucher, Helen la menait presque au bord de l'orgasme par ces simples mots qui voulaient pourtant dire tellement de choses. Elle disposait d'une totale emprise sur elle, elle la possédait et c'était elle seule qui décidait si oui ou non elle aurait du plaisir. La grande Helen Magnus gémissait les muscles tendus autour de ses doigts l'implorant. Plus les minutes passèrent plus elle augmenta le rythme de façon à ce qu'elle s'habitue au fur et à mesure à celui-ci. Un moyen de la maintenir au seuil de la jouissance à sa guise.

« J'ai trouvé ! » dit Henry tout en tapotant le bras de Will. « En effet quelqu'un l'a mit hors service en coupant l'alimentation mais je pense pouvoir dériver l'énergie du générateur de secours pour… »

Il s'arrêta net à la vue du visage de Will qui se décomposait le regard fixé sur l'écran. Il n'osait pas tourner la tête de peur de découvrir quelle monstruosité s'en prenait à Helen vu la réaction de son collègue. Il finit par y jeter un coup d'œil rapide puis ses yeux s'élargirent choqué par cette vision.

Ils reconnurent Magnus à moitié nue soumise aux assauts violents de Kate qui ne faiblissait pas à chaque coup de poignet. Cette vision érotique de ces deux femmes les perturba à un point qu'ils n'osèrent pas prononcer le moindre mot lorsqu'Henry bascula sur un autre mode du mécanisme. Ils restèrent sous silence comme s'il ne c'était absolument rien passé.

Le corps d'Helen tremblait tant la pression était forte et elle se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre lorsque de petits gémissements lui échappait.

« Est-ce que vous aviez prévue qu'on en arriverait là ? » chuchota malicieusement Kate.

« Oh…ce n'est pas le moment Kate… » articula-t-elle difficilement.

« Je pense que si. Je veux vous entendre le dire. Dites-moi que ça vous plait. »

Magnus scella son regard avec le sien doté de cette habituelle touche farouche. Cependant elle ne décrocha pas un mot ce dont Kate se vengea feignant de ralentir son geste.

« J'ai- j'aime ça. » dit-elle replaçant fermement ses doigts au plus profond.

« Mais encore ? » la tortura-t-elle un peu plus.

« Vous aviez raison et j'avais tort vous êtes surprenante et- et mon cœur risque bientôt de s'arrêter si vous ne me faites pas rapidement jouir Melle Freelander pour l'amour du ciel ! » gémit-t-elle désespéré.

Plus que comblée par ces paroles Kate ajouta un troisième doigt et fit tourbillonner son pouce contre son clitoris appuyant un peu plus fort à chaque pression. Helen s'empara de sa nuque agrippant un peu violament ses cheveux écrasant également ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant qu'elle venait. Ses muscles, notamment ceux de ses cuisses convulsèrent sans qu'elle puisse contrôler quoi que se soit et elle masqua ses cris contre la bouche de sa compagne. Elle grimaça quand elle sentit le plaisir la quitter tout doucement les yeux clos, la gorge sèche et le cœur palpitant. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement la tête lui tournant déjà bien assez.

Kate la contemplait attendant patiemment qu'elle retrouve un semblant d'état normal. Elle caressa sa joue brulante ce qui la réveilla un peu et elle entrouvrit les yeux. Elles se regardèrent longuement et c'est lorsque Kate s'apprêta à parler que l'ascenseur sursauta légèrement.

Elles bondirent afin de se remettre en ordre. Helen chancelait et ses gestes étaient difficiles ses mains tremblant un peu. Elle fermait le dernier bouton lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent face aux deux hommes regardant étrangement ailleurs. Will fut le premier à croiser le regard de Magnus suivit de près par Henry. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait trouver les mots pour briser ce silence.

Ce fut Kate qui avança rapidement hors de la pièce.

« Enfin, je vais pouvoir prendre ma douche. »

Henry toussota.

« Merci Henry de nous avoir aidé rapidement. Je pense que je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps j'ai beaucoup de travail. » dit-elle avant de marcher d'un pas assuré vers les escaliers.

Will et Henry se regardèrent un bref instant puis partirent chacun dans une direction opposée sans dire le moindre mot.

**FIN**

Cette fin pourrait appeler à une suite mais cela dépendra des commentaires que je recevrai alors n'hésitez pas à m'écrire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Pick me

**Auteur :** SoO

**Raiting :** M.

**Résumé :** Suite de « Stuck ».

**Note de l'auteur :** Je ne pensais pas faire une suite et pourtant j'en prévois déjà une autre !

00000

Kate grignotait quelques chips devant un programme télé dont elle ignorait complètement le nom. Une série dont le personnage principal était un professeur très apprécié par la direction et légèrement coincé mais qui se retrouvait toujours embarqué dans de folles soirées organisés par ses étudiants. Elle était dans un état comateux incapable de zapper malgré le fait que cette émission soit dès plus pathétique. Elle se concentra sur l'une des pensées qui l'obsédait le plus ces derniers temps. Helen Magnus. Une vague de chaleur la submergea comme à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à leur « tête à tête » dans l'ascenseur.

La suite des évènements n'avait pas vraiment été à la hauteur ce qui avait pu se produire dans cette pièce. Elles n'avaient eu aucun moment seules depuis et la vie au Sanctuaire avait reprit un cours normal excepté une légère tension de la part d'Henry et de Will un premier temps. Ils avaient peut-être remarqués les regards peu professionnels qu'Helen lui lançait souvent et le fait qu'elle provoque intentionnellement des rapprochements inutiles. Notamment l'examen médical qu'elle lui avait fait en leur présence suite à une balle qu'elle avait reçue dans l'épaule. Elle avait prit soin de caresser subtilement son bras avant d'atteindre la blessure et son visage était exagérément proche du sien. Elle frissonna à ce souvenir. Elle avait ce talent de la pousser à bout et ses assauts sensuels étaient volontairement une épreuve. Helen s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle fasse de nouveau le premier pas. Il n'en était pas question !

Kate sauta hors du lit une vague idée d'un plan d'attaque naissant dans son esprit et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de Magnus. Elle croisa Will qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son livre pour lui dire bonjour. Elle se contenta de la rapide salutation qu'il lui adressa plus un marmonnement qu'autre chose. Elle ne ralentit pas le pas, impatiente d'arriver à sa destination.

Elle toqua doucement à la porte attendant sagement une réponse l'invitant. Ce laps de temps sembla durer une éternité où elle fut tentée de faire demi-tour. L'angoisse la submergea et elle se sentit moins sûr de ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Lorsqu'elle entendit Magnus la convier elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, prit une apparence faussement assuré et marcha déterminée.

« Bonjour Kate » lança-t-elle accompagné d'un sourire radieux.

Malgré le feu crépitant encore légèrement témoignant qu'elle avait passé la nuit sur son ordinateur elle était éblouissante. Ses yeux pétillaient et la couleur de son teint jurait avec la robe noire qu'elle portait. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes, seules les fines bretelles pendaient en pagaille nouées au niveau de sa nuque. Helen leva les sourcils attendant que Kate brise ce silence pesant.

Elle se ressaisit, marcha nonchalamment vers le fauteuil face à son bureau et s'affala littéralement en travers de celui-ci.

« J'ai besoin de quelques jours de vacances, trois précisément seront suffisants pour ce que je compte faire. »

« Vous êtes libre d'aller où bon vous semble quand vous le souhaitez. » dit-elle posant ses mains en évidence sur son bureau.

Kate sourit malicieusement.

« Je sais bien mais pour ce que je prévois j'ai besoin d'intimité. J'aimerais ne pas être contacté même si il s'agit d'une mission d'urgence. »

Elle jouait volontairement sûr une des cordes sensible de Magnus. Le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas de perdre le contrôle de toute chose ou personne intervenant dans sa vie. Son équipe était libre de sortir mais se devait de revenir si Helen en donnait l'ordre. Ainsi elle gardait un certain pouvoir sur eux. Kate souhaitait faire pression sur ce point afin de réveiller en elle sa jalousie.

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre cela. Un problème grave pourrait requérir vos compétences à mes côtés. »

« J'ai tout de même le droit d'entretenir ma vie privée. Mes compétences sont aussi sollicitées à l'extérieur de ce Sanctuaire.»

L'expression de Magnus changea montrant qu'elle comprenait le sous-entendu. Elle continua sur cette voix.

« Je ne vous demande que trois jours de congés où j'aurai le droit de m'offrir enfin un peu de bon temps, ce n'est pas chère payé en contrepartie des mois de missions dangereuses que j'ai effectué à vos côtés. »

Helen se leva et se dirigea lentement vers elle. Elle s'appuya dos à son bureau et croisa les bras le regard dur.

« J'aimerais éclaircir un point. Votre statut auprès de cette équipe est comparable à celle d'un salarié. Vous ne recevez pas d'argent mais vous êtes logé, nourri, blanchie et qui plus est en sécurité. De ce fait vous me devez votre temps et votre disponibilité. Je regrette que vous n'ailliez pas encore compris cela. »

Kate défaillit un peu suite à son intonation et ses paroles dures. Elle avala difficilement et se hissa jusqu'à se retrouver debout en face d'elle. Elle puisa en elle la force de continuer remarquant fièrement que son plan marchait à merveille.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cette requête soit entièrement professionnelle. »

Magnus était loin d'être stupide et à ces mots elle comprit le jeu auquel elle s'amusait. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit incapable de parader devant le fait accompli. Kate en profita pour se rapprocher un peu plus.

« Serait-ce plutôt pour vous un problème qu'une autre personne que vous réclame mes talents ? »

Helen baissa doucement son regard vers ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers elle. Son souffle s'accéléra dans un mélange de frustration et de désir. Elle se mordit l'une d'elle lorsque son visage se positionna tout près du sien. Elle se retenait déjà si difficilement de ne pas succomber à l'appel de ses délicieux baisers.

Le rythme cardiaque de Kate dépassait la normal supportable et elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer cette fois. Elle se jura de lui tenir tête jusqu'à ce qu'Helen faiblisse une fois de plus et baisse ses barrières psychologiques et physiques. C'était devenu pour elle comme une drogue et elle avait horriblement besoin d'en reprendre une dose.

« Une autre… femme plus précisément ? » murmura-t-elle plus proche.

Helen ferma les yeux enivrée par son délicat parfum de monoï émanent constamment de sa peau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle brisa la maigre distance qui les séparées déposant sauvagement sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle empoigna fermement le col de son t-shirt et la plaqua contre elle une main contre sa nuque. Elle s'assit plus confortablement l'entraînant plus près encore alors qu'elle intensifiait le baiser. Sa langue heurtait férocement la sienne et elle laissa s'échapper quelques grognements d'impatience.

Kate prit plaisir à parcourir son corps de nouveau. Elle caressa avidement ses hanches, son dos… jusqu'à s'attarder un peu plus sur sa poitrine. Elle pinça un de ses tétons à travers le matériel fin de sa robe lui arrachant un autre grognement. Elle dégusta pleinement sa victoire pratiquent de lents mouvements.

Mais Helen Magnus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et agrippa fermement la main qui se perdait mollement sur ses cuisses. Elle la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres léchant lascivement un doigt, un deuxième… puis un troisième. Elle les suça tour à tour avant de les rentrer sans attendre en elle. Un gémissement roque de satisfaction fit écho au creux de sa gorge suivit de près par Kate dont le corps brûlait devant ce spectacle. Elle commença ses va et viens tenant fermement Helen contre elle. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante au fur et à mesure qu'elle la pénétrait chaque fois un peu plus profond et elle augmenta le rythme encouragé par ses grognements.

00000

Will entamait son quatrième aller retour entre la bibliothèque et son bureau à la recherche d'un document qui lui était nécessaire. Il travaillait depuis plusieurs jours sur une affaire étrange dont lui avait parlé un ancien collègue. Plusieurs pièces du dossier étaient restées sur sa boîte e-mail ce qui expliquait ces agaçants voyages entre les deux pièces. Il étudiait chaque détail avec précaution à la recherche d'un éventuel indice susceptible de révéler la nature du phénomène concerné. En effet ce que les policiers avaient faussement justifiés par une connaissance antérieur des lieux indiquait plutôt que le suspect s'avérait capable de traverser les murs. Une aptitude peu suffisante pour l'identifier dans l'immense base de données de Magnus. La tâche était difficile mais il s'obstinait comme à chaque fois désireux d'aider un peu plus son patron dans sa quête.

Il éprouvait une grande admiration envers cette femme qui avait tant de choses à lui apprendre. L'expérience que lui avaient apportée toutes ces années était une mine d'or pour sa soif de connaissance. Il se remémorait une fois de plus à quel point il avait eu raison d'accepter ce job. Sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout en une nuit et il ne regrettait pas une seconde cette nouvelle aventure.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait une fois de plus vers la bibliothèque il repensa à cette fameuse nuit où la voiture de Magnus l'avait heurté. Leur rencontre avait pour lui été un choc dans tous les sens du terme. Il se souvenait avec amusement de ses premières impressions à propos de sa personnalité. Une femme digne des super héros dans les BD qu'il avait lu étant enfant. Un immense charisme émanait d'elle, la façon qu'elle avait d'être à la fois froide et accueillante, sérieuse et pleine d'humour, son vieil accent anglais faisant ressortir tout ce mystère qui la caractérisait. Il souri se rendant compte qu'après plusieurs années à ses côté il ne la connaissait pas d'avantage. Bien sur certains événements avaient mis à jour quelques brides de son passé mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner sa personnalité.

Helen Magnus était pour lui un model autant pour ses compétences que pour sa sagesse. Passant à quelques pas de son bureau il se retint de la déranger sans raison valable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir travailler près d'elle juste pour sentir sa présence protectrice et la contempler librement. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers une autre chose qui le perturbait souvent. Son attirance peu conventionnelle envers elle. Il essayait comme à chaque fois de balayer ces idées se résonnant. Une femme ayant 157 années de vécu avait sans aucun doute eu bon nombre d'amants et il ne se sentait absolument pas à la hauteur. Que pourrait-elle bien trouver d'attirant chez lui, un homme si fatalement ordinaire. Elle qui détournait le regard de n'importe quelle personne croisant son chemin.

Il secoua vivement la tête tentant d'effacer une bonne fois pour toutes ces douloureuses pensées quand un bruit attira son attention. Ce craquement presque inaudible provenait de la pièce qu'il venait de dépasser. Il recula de quelques pas tendant attentivement l'oreille. D'étranges bruits s'échappaient du bureau de son patron presque comparable à une lutte. Ses activités peu communes se limitaient pourtant à ce lieu qu'elle se réservait pour étudier calmement presque pour se détendre. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit clairement un gémissement. Sa curiosité piqué à vif il osa jeter un coup d'œil à travers le mince filet de lumière que laissait apparaître la porte quasiment close.

Ses yeux s'élargirent démesurément et sa respiration fut coupée nette face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il ne se doutait évidement pas à ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver sa capacité à réfléchir et analysa cette situation tentant de trouver une quelconque logique à cette vision.

Helen Magnus était allongé en travers de son bureau les yeux clos, la bouche entre-ouverte et ses mains agrippaient fermement le rebord de celui-ci. Il pouvait lire sur son visage la tension qui la parcourait. Les sourcils froncés elle contenait ses cris canalisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les vagues de plaisir qui la submergeait. Une de ses jambe reposait sur l'épaule de Kate qui légèrement penchée vers elle la pénétrait sauvagement.

Will cligna plusieurs fois des paupières incapable de réagir d'une quelconque manière que se soit. Il se rendait compte de son statut de voyeur sans pour autant réussir à détourner son regard.

Kate augmenta progressivement le rythme et les muscles de sa partenaire se tendirent au maximum. Magnus plaque une main contre ses lèvres lorsque ses reins se arquèrent signe de sa jouissance. Son corps réagit lui aussi à la vision de l'orgasme de cette femme, l'érotisme de ce moment était à son comble. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes arborant un visage serein et détendu. Kate resta immobile et ne se retira pas d'elle même lorsqu'Helen se redressa entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle marqua une fois de plus une pause avant d'attraper ses lèvres dans un lent baiser.

C'est à cet instant seulement que Will tourna les talons marchant rapidement vers sa destination dans le but de se ressaisir. Le visage blême il se laissa tomber sur le premier sofa qui se présenta à lui et frotta longuement ses yeux. Comment tout ceci avait-t-il pu arriver ? Pire, comment avait-il pu rester ainsi à les observer ?

Il s'obligea à rester allonger encore un long moment réalisant peu à peu la gravité de la situation. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer ce lourd secret qui le hanterait sans relâche. Il redoutait le moment où il devrait leur faire face sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. A ce stade il n'imaginait même pas pouvoir la regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

**FIN**

N'hésitez pas à m'écrire que vous parliez anglais ou français. Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette histoire et pourtant je me sens très seule dans le ship Helen/Kate surtout du côté francophone ! lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Choose me

**Auteur :** SoO

**Raiting :** T.

**Résumé :** Suite de « Stuck » et « Pick me ».

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël j'espère trouver le temps d'écrire une suite avant la fin de l'année !

00000

Helen Magnus marchait en cercle le long de son laboratoire passant en revue les phénomènes se trouvant dans leurs cellules. Elle laissait vagabonder son esprit n'apportant que peu d'attention à ceux qui la scrutaient derrière leur vitre. Sa vie avait prit un tournant qui la dépassait et elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Bien évidement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entamait une relation avec une femme, sa longévité lui ayant laissé libre cours d'expérimenté bon nombre de choses. Cependant avec Kate c'était totalement différent. Elles entretenaient un rapport passionnel et ce parfois dans les situations les plus incongrues.

Elle marqua une pause contemplant Sally nager gracieusement pendant que certains souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Par exemple la fois où elles avaient effectués une mission de surveillance dans un camion situé dans une partie de la ville totalement déserte près d'un hangar désaffecté. Leur discussion avait été brève avant qu'elle ne se retrouve haletante sous les caresses de sa partenaire. Ou bien lorsque Kate s'était glissée silencieusement dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit prenant soin de disparaître avant les premières lueurs matinales.

Un toussotement la fit sursauter et elle se retourna face à Will qui baissait les yeux vers une énorme pile de dossier qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai pensé que ceci pourrait vous intéresser. »

Elle le fixa un peu trop longuement avant de réagir enfin.

« Oh, de quoi s'agit-il ? » dit-elle attrapant une partie de sa charge afin de la déposer sur la table centrale. Elle ouvrit le premier dossier où étaient rangées diverses photos.

« Je bosse la dessus depuis plusieurs jours et je pense avoir trouvé un _perforatum__ murus_ qui a récemment déclenché un incendie dans plusieurs des usines de Logycorp. »

Elle l'observa attentivement pendant son explication notant son malaise et le fait qu'il détournait chaque fois son regard. Ce comportement remontait à plusieurs jours déjà et elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue à l'idée qu'il ait pu se douter de quelque chose. Elle pensait être restée discrète mais de toute évidence cette situation commençait à déraper de plus en plus.

« Beau travail Dr Zimmerman. » accompagna-t-elle d'un sourire afin de le détendre. « J'ai un contact qui serait sans doute en mesure de nous éclairer au sujet de lui mais il est plutôt instable. J'aurai besoin de vous en couverture au cas où. Êtes-vous partant ? »

« Kate manie le pistolet bien mieux que moi… »

« Kate n'a pas travaillé sur ce dossier aussi durement que vous Will. Vous me serez bien plus utile si le sujet coopère. »

« Dans ce cas comptez-sûr moi. »

« Très bien, retrouvez-moi dans une demi-heure au sous-sol l'obscurité, sera à notre avantage. »

Will quitta la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot. Elle soupira mesurant à quel point leur rapport devenait tendu.

00000

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle se trouvait fin prête sortant précipitamment de l'armurerie du Sanctuaire. Elle enfila sa longue veste de cuir noire terminant de charger l'arme qu'elle tenait d'une main.

« Magnus ! »

Elle continua d'avancer d'un pas rapide suivit de Kate qui peina à la rejoindre.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous partiez en mission ? »

« En effet, ça ne durera pas très longtemps. »

« Je peux venir ? » dit-elle se plaçant devant Helen afin de lui barrer la route.

« Non » répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais Kate ne sembla pas relever son ton.

« S'il vous plait je suis sûr que vous aurez besoin de moi. »

Helen contempla son regard presque implorant cherchant les mots afin de la repousser sans la blesser. Elle commençait à supporter de moins en moins l'insistance de Kate. La jeune femme profita de ce moment d'hésitation pour se rapprocher lentement d'elle jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre le mur. Elle apposa son visage tout contre sa joue murmurant à son oreille.

« J'ai terriblement envie de toi… »

A ces mots elle ferma les yeux le souffle court. Kate avait spontanément commencé à la tutoyer dans les moments intimes ce qui la rendait encore mal à l'aise. Bien qu'elles se soient rapprochées plus que jamais ces derniers temps, leur relation ne se limitait qu'à des moments de passion intense. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elles avaient tout simplement discutées. Elle tressaillit lorsque Kate déposa plusieurs baisers contre son cou descendant jusqu'à son ventre prenant soin de soulever ses vêtements. Une fois de plus leur rencontre se soldait par les assauts de ses pulsions sexuelles.

Lorsqu'elle déboutonna son pantalon, Magnus attrapa fermement ses mains.

« Pas maintenant. Je suis pressée. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas m'interrompre. » articula-t-elle entre deux baisers arrivant presque à sa destination.

Helen soupira fort, repoussa Kate puis sans le moindre regard vers elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur. Choquée par ce retournement de situation, elle l'observa partir sans bouger les yeux ronds.

Arrivée au sous-sol elle aperçue Will l'attendant sagement sur le siège passager de son Aston Martin.

« Tout va bien ? » dit-il à la vue de son visage blême.

« Très bien Will » accompagna-t-elle de son plus beau sourire avant de démarrer en trombe.

Will s'accrocha instinctivement à la poignée de la portière encaissant difficilement l'accélération soudaine. Il repensait dangereusement au copieux repas prit un peu plus tôt ainsi qu'à sa conduite sportive. Il serra les dents pendant tout le voyage plus concentré sur la route que son patron et demeura silencieux.

00000

« Will attention ! »

Comme la plupart de ses missions au côté de Magnus, la situation avait rapidement mal tourné. Le contact n'était bien évidemment pas venu seul et en avait profité pour tendre un piège. Helen était une cible très recherchée par les phénomènes rebelles souhaitant détruire le Sanctuaire et cette fois leur but était de la capturer morte ou vive.

Will se camoufla derrières plusieurs barils vides afin d'esquiver les nombreux tirs qui venaient vers lui. Il entendait ceux de Magnus à l'opposé de l'entrepôt le couvrir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans un endroit sûr. Les bruits cessèrent et il ne fut plus capable de repérer la position de leurs ravisseurs. Il jeta un regard vers elle attendant ses ordres. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'Helen ne fasse le moindre mouvement puis il fut surprit de la voir bondir et courir vers lui. C'est lorsqu'elle l'agrippa pour le pousser au loin qu'il entendit les bips provenant d'un des barils puis la grosse explosion qui s'en suivit.

Il se sentit flotter quelques secondes avant de percuter durement le béton poussiéreux sa tête heurtant douloureusement celui-ci. Le contact glacial du sol contrasta avec le corps chaud de Magnus contre lui. Sa tête était enfouie contre son torse et ses mains se trouvaient encore accroché à ses épaules. Elle se redressa lentement pour lui faire face avec un sourire rassurant qu'il lui rendit heureux d'être entier grâce à elle. Son corps lui n'avait pas bougé et il pouvait sentir chacune de ses formes appréciant pour la première fois son contact ce qui commença à le faire réagir. Le sourire d'Helen s'effaça consciente de cette alchimie naissante. Leur regard s'intensifia et Will grogna une vive douleur parcourant son abdomen lorsqu'elle se pencha doucement vers lui. Son changement de position fit apparaître une plaie sanglante où s'était niché un morceau de métal.

Reprenant son habituel sang froid Magnus examina la plaie prenant soin de ne pas trop le faire souffrir. Elle se redressa l'entraînant avec elle un bras autour de sa taille afin de l'aider à marcher. Il gémit une fois de plus mais tituba jusque la voiture du mieux qu'il pouvait.

00000

« La plaie n'est pas profonde. »

Will était assis sur un des lit de l'infirmerie le torse nu perlé de sueur du à la douleur de l'opération. Malgré l'anesthésie locale il sentait chaque point de suture sans doute du à l'urgence de l'intervention. Il préférait rester fort et ne pas l'interrompre de peur de paraître faible face à elle. Il regrettait déjà le petit cri de douleur qu'il avait laissé s'échapper lorsqu'elle avait retiré le projectile.

« Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? » articula-t-il difficilement.

« Ce n'est pas une espèce très intelligente. Ils n'ont sans doute pas vérifié le contenu des tonneaux et ont pensé que l'explosion serait suffisante pour me tuer à cette distance. »

« Je veux dire pourquoi ont-ils essayés de vous tuer ? »

« Je lui avais proposé une jolie somme en échange de quelques informations et de toute évidence il ne savait rien. »

« Comment comptait-il la récupérer si vous aviez succombé à l'explosion ? »

« Comme je vous dis ils ne sont pas très intelligents. »

Will grimaça et elle marqua une petite pause avant de continuer. Il observa ses gestes, ses mains minutieuses et son regard concentré vers sa plaie. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole jusqu'ici, autrement que pour répondre à ses questions. Il se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si cette blessure n'était pas survenue. Il considérait même si son imagination ne lui avait pas joué des tours mais il s'avérait clair que le comportement de Magnus envers lui durant ce moment était étrange. Ressentait-elle finalement la moindre chose envers lui ? Il repensa à la scène qu'il avait surprit quelques jours auparavant ce qui le fit douter encore plus. Il ne savait pas si Kate et elle entretenait désormais une relation stable mais une chose était sûr il ne lui semblait pas indifférent. Il se devait d'en avoir le cœur net son attirance envers elle étant de plus en plus difficile à cacher. Il se sentait idiot lorsqu'il bafouillait ou bloquait carrément face à certaines de ses paroles et le moment était venu de prendre son courage à deux mains.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé le dernier point il attrapa une de ses mains avant qu'elle ne s'écarte et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle sursauta surprise, un regard interrogateur. Il resta stoïque attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement de recul et se laissa tirer plus près de lui.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de rester impassible incapable de réguler son rythme cardiaque à la normal. Conscient que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce rapprochement il gérait malheureusement difficilement la marche à suivre. Il serra un peu plus sa main pour s'encourager et se pencha vers elle dans le but de l'embrasser. Il vit ses yeux se fermer et ressentit une vague d'encouragement le parcourir mais continua de l'approcher lentement. Il frôla ses lèvres et la sentit tressaillir à son touché. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer ce baiser elle flancha et retira sa main de la sienne.

« Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable d'ajouter le moindre mot puis lui tourna le dos le laissant seul. Il resta un long moment ainsi se remémorant la scène maintes et maintes fois à la recherche de ce qui aurait pu lui provoquer cette réaction.

Cette nuit Magnus contempla la pleine lune allongée sur son lit dans l'obscurité. Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil, songeuse et n'entendit même pas le cliquetis de la serrure qu'elle avait fermé à clef tourner dans le vide.

**FIN **

Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Love me

**Auteur :** SoO

**Raiting :** M.

**Pairing :** Helen/Kate

**Résumé :** Suite de « Stuck », « Pick me » et « Choose me ».

**Note de l'auteur :** Une journée de congé malade et je trouve enfin le temps de finir cette histoire… Je me rends compte à quel point il est difficile et intéressant d'exprimer ce que peut ressentir Helen Magnus.

00000

Une puissante canicule s'était abattue sur le pays et les chaudes nuits d'été au Sanctuaire devenaient de plus en plus pesantes. Le ciel était sans nuage et la clarté de la lune emplissait chaque recoin de la chambre où Will se reposait. Son seul drap blanc gisait au pied de son lit et une fine brise provenant de la fenêtre ouverte caressa son corps presque nu. Cet infime changement de température suffit à le réveiller et il frissonna. Il mit plusieurs minutes à émerger frottant plusieurs fois son front moite de sueur. Il fut incapable de se rendormir gêné par sa gorge sèche réclamant avidement un peu d'eau. Il abdiqua face à ce besoin plus fort que la paresse. Tapotant vers sa table de chevée à la recherche d'un peu de lumière, il se redressa, empoigna une lampe électrique et remit correctement en place son caleçon.

Il tituba jusqu'aux cuisines évitant presque au dernier moment les meubles qui lui faisaient obstacles handicapé par le peu de lumière qu'émettait sa torche. Il fut pourtant surpris d'arriver si vite à sa destination compte tenu de la distance qui le séparait de son but. Il n'en tint pas compte et bu d'un trait le verre qu'il venait de se servir. Savourant pleinement la fraicheur du liquide parcourant son corps il contempla les lieux.

L'équipe ne s'offrait jamais le luxe de partager un repas leur vie évoluant à un rythme trop différent. Cependant il remarqua pour la première fois à quel point cette pièce était grande et bien que récemment modernisée, d'immenses vieilles tables de travail trônaient au milieu de celle-ci. Le Sanctuaire avait assurément à une certaine époque accueillit bon nombres de prestigieux dîners et il lui sembla sentir encore le fumet des rôtis et volailles qui y avaient été préparés. Il s'arracha à cette contemplation désireux de retrouver rapidement le sommeil.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte un détail le perturba et il fit glisser le faisceau de sa lampe jusqu'à la chambre froide anormalement entrouverte. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette éventuelle négligence de la part de Bigfoot ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il avança prudemment vers la pièce d'où sortait une épaisse brume vaporeuse provoquée par la différence de temperature. Une lumière bleuâtre éclairait la pièce vide uniquement meublée par une petite table collée contre le mur. Il fut étrangement plus surpris par le choc du froid contre sa peau que par la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Helen y était assise le dos reposant contre la paroi uniquement vêtue d'une nuisette de satin vert émeraude. Il abaissa son regard reconnaissant la chevelure noire de Kate entremêlée entre les doigts de sa partenaire. Le visage perdu entre les cuisses de celle-ci, elle parcourait délicatement de sa langue chacun de ses replis. Le visage de Magnus semblait impassible et elle ne laissait paraître aucune réaction. Il s'attarda un peu plus longuement sur le décolleté plongeant qu'offrait le peu de tissu et ne tarda pas à sentir le début d'une érection.

C'est à ce moment qu'Helen ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle le fixa minutieusement ne bougeant pas d'un pouce suivit peu après de Kate qui tourna à son tour la tête vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et serra un peu plus l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa main lorsque Magnus

commença à avancer vers lui. Elle s'arrêta tout près de lui s'agenouillant lentement avant de baisser son caleçon, juste assez pour laisser apparaître son membre fièrement dressé. Il baissa les yeux observant chacun de ses gestes le corps tendu par le contact de sa peau.

Il la vit caresser d'une main sa verge, l'autre retenant fermement son caleçon tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient le bout de celle-ci. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et par son souffle chaud provoqua un petit courant électrique en lui. Encouragée par ses réactions elle laissa mollement traîner sa langue le long de lui et resserra un peu plus l'étreinte de sa main. Il grogna et ne put s'empêcher d'arquer ses hanches le plaisir devenant de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Il se sentait déjà prêt à venir rien qu'en imaginant sa bouche l'entourer pleinement ainsi que le bruit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle avalerait en totalité sa semence. Il se retint péniblement d'attraper ses cheveux afin de le guider en elle et comme si elle devinait ses pensées il sentit enfin ses lèvres autour de lui. Ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides et elle approfondit chaque fois un peu plus ses assauts.

Emporté dans un tourbillon de plaisir et au bord de la jouissance, Will releva les yeux vers Kate qui lui jetait maintenant un regard incendiaire. Les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés, elle marmonnait des paroles qu'il lui était impossible de comprendre. Quand Helen suça plus fort dans le but de lui faire atteindre l'orgasme, Kate se redressa d'un coup et avança vers lui d'un pas rapide. Il lui parut passer une éternité avant de sentir le choc violent de son corps le faire basculer en arrière et contradictoirement il se redressa en sursaut haletant.

Les draps étaient trempés et froissés autour de lui. L'intégralité de ses muscles le brulait ainsi que sa gorge irritée par son souffle irrégulier. Il pausa une main contre sa blessure qui le tiraillait, jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui puis se calma lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait en sécurité dans sa chambre. Il se remémora au fur et à mesure son cauchemar et fut gêné de constater entre ses jambes qu'une partit de celui-ci relevait plutôt du rêve. Il eut cependant honte du côté inconsciemment bestial que celui-ci retranscrivait. Il se concentra davantage sur les moments tendres qu'il avait pu partager avec elle afin de calmer son corps qui le trahissait. Il se rappela plus précisément leur échange quelques heures plus tôt, le goût que pourrait avoir eut ses lèvres si le baiser avait bel et bien eut lieux. Ce souvenir laissa place à celui de la fin de son rêve. En bon profiler il avait toujours eut du mal à analyser les évènements qui le touchait personnellement. La présence de Kate jouait évidement un rôle important dans cette histoire mais une chose lui échappait.

Pourquoi Magnus réagissait-elle un tant soit peu à lui alors que de toute évidence elle entretenait une relation avec Kate. Il savait que l'esprit d'Helen était complexe et qu'il s'engageait sur un chemin difficile.

00000

Lorsqu'Helen s'assit à son bureau après cette nuit qui ne lui avait pas vraiment porté conseil, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver une délicate attention. Une tasse ainsi qu'une petite théière argentée agrémentée de son thé préféré l'y attendait. Il y avait également une rose rouge reposant sur une lettre cachetée.

Elle repensa à la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait surprise de cette façon et se rendit tout simplement compte qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Les doigts un peu tremblant sur le coup de l'émotion elle ouvrit la lettre.

_« Un dîner au Carlton ce soir avec moi ? »_

Elle sourit doucement, flattée et impressionnée par cette invitation. Kate aurait-elle prit conscience de ses attentes ? Elle se sentit soulagée par cette initiative lui évitant une future discussion animée avec celle-ci. Elle posa le morceau de papier près de son ordinateur et se mit au travail afin de le terminer assez tôt pour avoir le temps de se préparer.

Le décès d'un de ses collègues dirigeant le Sanctuaire à Barcelone l'obligeait à s'en occuper temporairement. Elle commença par les factures d'eau, de nourriture et d'électricité, puis termina par la tâche la plus dur qui lui était attribué. Elle devait trouver un remplaçant et la liste de postulant était longue. Elle se servit une autre tasse de thé et se concentra sur la lecture des curriculums vitae. Elle fronça les sourcils face au 8eme candidat dont l'espagnol n'était assurément pas la langue maternelle et grimaça devant les innombrables fautes de grammaire.

Elle soupira tout en frottant ses yeux fatigués et n'entendit pas entrer la personne qui venait de toquer à sa porte.

« Bonsoir. »

Elle sursauta puis dévisagea l'intrus.

« Will… »

Malgré cette précédente nuit où elle s'était torturé l'esprit à propos de lui elle n'avait pas conclu à quel comportement afficher lors de leur prochaine rencontre. Par reflex elle décida au dernier moment d'adopter une attitude professionnelle faisant comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse alors je suis venu vous voir étant donné l'heure. » dit-il montrant le bord de son bureau du doigt.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers celui-ci réalisant son erreur à propos de son auteur.

« Oh, je n'ai pas encore… Quelle heure est-il ? » dit-elle lui accordant un peu plus de temps pour trouver une réponse.

« 7h, il commence à faire nuit. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se leva puis marcha vers la fenêtre réalisant que le temps avait en effet passé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lumières qu'elle observa longuement avant de parler.

« J'ai encore énormément de travail. »

Elle le sentit s'avancer doucement vers elle et il posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa.

« Magnus, laissez-moi une chance. »

Dos à lui elle ferma les yeux, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point elle était troublée. Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la retourna contre lui caressant d'une main sa joue la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Son corps se tendit soudainement inconfortable à son touché. Elle posa une main contre son torse le repoussant gentiment.

« Will… »

« Shhh »

Il se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui rendit son baiser mais fut étonnée de constater qu'il ne lui procurait finalement aucun plaisir. Elle repensait plutôt à ceux de Kate qui faisait trembler son corps et l'envahissait d'une indescriptible chaleur. Chacun de ses contact faisait naître en son ventre une boule de plaisir qu'elle ne retrouvait pas avec Will. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses sentiments envers elle étaient plus forts qu'elle ne se l'avouait.

Elle recula afin de rompre leur accolade mais il l'approfondit un peu plus en déplaçant sa main jusqu'à sa nuque. Il fit glisser sa langue contre sa bouche afin d'en forcer l'entrée mais elle le repoussa un peu plus faisant levier avec ses bras.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte lui fit lâcher prise et elle se retourna rapidement afin de rompre le contact.

« Désolée, je croyais que vous étiez seule. »

« Il aurait été préférable de frapper avant d'entrée ! »

Elle jeta un regard noir à Kate tentant difficilement de cacher sa surprise et un frisson la parcourut à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu les surprendre. Kate était si déterminée qu'elle sembla ne pas prêter attention au malaise qui planait entre eux et elle croisa les bras la mâchoire tendue.

« J'ai besoin de vous parler. »

Helen regarda Will qui était resté en retrait. Il ne disait mot attendant lui aussi une réponse de sa part. Elle prit conscience qu'elle devait sans plus attendre remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie et faire un choix. Elle savait par expérience que ce genre de situation tournait toujours mal pour chacune des personnes concernée et se ressaisit.

« Patientez quelques minutes dans le couloir. »

Helen pu apercevoir la colère dans ses yeux constatant qu'elle ne faisait pas d'elle une priorité. Vexée elle quitta la pièce exprimant son mécontentement en claquant la porte ce qui agaça un peu plus Magnus. Néanmoins elle resta ferme lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Will tout en retournant à son bureau.

« Je décline une fois de plus votre invitation Will mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que j'en suis touchée. »

Elle s'employa à recréer une distance psychologique et physique entre eux.

« Je pense que… » commença-t-il.

« Inutile d'insister. Ma décision est prise je vous pris de prendre congé Will. » articula-t-elle un peu plus froidement.

Il s'arrêta net fronçant les sourcils face à ce retournement de situation. Il leva les bras avant de quitter à son tour la pièce laissant entrer Kate toujours impatiente.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » répéta-t-elle afin de déclencher le dialogue.

Helen mordit le bas de sa lèvre avant de parler.

« Marchons. »

00000

Aucune d'elle n'entama la conversation se contentant de se promener l'une à côté de l'autre dans les jardins du Sanctuaire. Helen regardait droit devant elle connaissant par cœur chaque fioriture qui ornait les colonnes entourant leur passage. Sa compagne bouillonnait et lui jetait quelques rapides coups d'œil comme pour lui montrer que le silence était de trop. Plus le temps passait plus elle savait que leur échange s'avérerait de plus en plus difficile. Elle continua cependant de marcher jusqu'à ce que Kate s'arrête et se tourne vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu m'ignores ? »

« C'est vous qui teniez à me parler. »

« Je ne parle pas de ce soir. Je parle de ces derniers temps ! On ne se voit presque plus, que se soit ici ou lors de nos missions. Cette nuit tu as fermé ta porte à clé et tu continues à me vouvoyer ! C'est pour me faire comprendre que je dois rester à ma place ? Que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être proche de toi ? » dit-elle laissant sa colère s'échapper à travers les mots.

Helen regrettait qu'elles en soient arrivées là. Elles auraient du avoir cette discussion bien avant et mettre les choses au clair. Elle chercha un moyen de lui expliquer sans la brusquer.

« Vous devez comprendre… » murmura-t-elle tout en attrapant sa main.

Mais Kate la retira violement criant de plus en plus fort.

« Comprendre quoi ? Que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? Helen Magnus est inaccessible pour une femme comme moi ? Juste bonne à quelques coups vite fait pour se distraire. C'est donc tout ce que je suis ? »

Helen était déstabilisée par l'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Elle ne trouva pas assez rapidement les mots pour lui exprimer son mal-être et se rendit par la même occasion compte que Kate n'était pas prête à les entendre.

« Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. Je laisse tomber, je me demande même comment j'ai pu y croire. »

Kate se retourna afin de s'éloigner rapidement d'elle.

« Je comprends pourquoi les gens finissent par s'éloigner de toi. » dit-elle avant de partir définitivement.

Helen avala difficilement retenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les sanglots au creux de sa gorge. Elle serra les poings encaissant cette dernière phrase qui ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Malgré le sang qui coulait dans ses veines lui apportant la longévité elle restait toujours un être humain souffrant de ne pas avoir appris de ses erreurs. Elle se maudit de ne pas réussir à refouler une bonne fois pour toute ses sentiments et se promit une fois de plus de ne plus jamais ouvrir son cœur à qui que se soit.

00000

Henry observait depuis longtemps la scène de sa fenêtre et se hâta vers le couloir lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Kate.

« Hey ! »

Elle stoppa net levant les poings vers lui par reflex lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

« Hank, c'est pas le moment. » marmonna-t-elle tout en baissant les mains.

« Au contraire je pense que si. »

Il caressa amicalement son bras l'invitant à rentrer d'un signe de tête. Elle s'affala sur son canapé plaquant un coussin sur son visage se retenant de crier pour finir d'évacuer sa colère. Henry s'installa en face attendant patiemment qu'elle se calme.

« C'est trop long à expliquer. » lui adressa-t-elle à travers le coussin.

« Magnus n'est pas une femme comme les autres, tu devrais avoir plus de patience avec elle, elle a beaucoup souffert. »

Kate fit basculer peu à peu l'objet qui recouvrait son visage le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu es un fouineur Hank ! » lui lança-t-elle en même temps que ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Ou bien vous n'êtes absolument pas discrète. » esquiva-t-il au sens propre comme au figuré.

Kate resta silencieuse à cette remarque ne préférant pas savoir de quelle façon il avait bien pu s'en rendre compte.

« Je me permet de te contredire étant donné que je commence à douter qu'elle puisse ressentir quoi que se soit. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'utilise. Depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochées nos seuls moments en tête à tête se résument par du sexe… et depuis quelques jours elle m'ignore. »

Henry rougit à cette confidence et s'éclaircit la gorge afin de se concentrer.

« Si je comprends bien selon toi la seule chose qu'elle recherche chez toi c'est… euh… le sexe ? »

« Absolument ! » clama-t-elle fière de l'évidence de la situation.

« Et selon toi le fait qu'elle mette de la distance entre vous montre qu'en effet elle est satisfaite de ça ? »

Kate ravala les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire arrêtée par la pertinente remarque d'Henry.

« Est-ce que tu t'es vraiment soucié de ce qu'elle souhaitait ? » dit-il appuyant bien sur l'avant dernier mot.

Elle se rendit compte que son jugement était comme d'habitude trop hâtif et sa colère se redirigea vers elle-même d'avoir été si égoïste. Elle avait foncé tête baissé et avait tout analysé de travers.

Kate se redressa quittant la pièce sans un regard vers Henry qui sourit heureux d'avoir peut-être aidé son amie.

00000

Kate couru à perdre haleine jusqu'aux jardins mais n'y trouva personne. Elle s'apprêta à rebrousser chemin afin de la chercher à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle passa près d'un mausolée. Elle se souvint qu'à son arrivé Henry lui avait fait faire le tour du Sanctuaire lui en présentant les principales parties. Il lui avait expliqué qu'elle s'y recueillait souvent en mémoire de sa fille. Elle y pénétra soulagé de l'y trouver penché les bras posés sur une stèle. Elle ne bougea pas à son arrivée comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

Elle avança doucement jusqu'à elle posant ses mains sur l'une des siennes. Dans le peu de clarté que laissait paraître les torches, elle vit quelques traces de maquillage sur sa joue signe qu'elle avait versé quelques larmes. Elle regretta la fin de leur conversation se remémorant ses dernières paroles.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis. »

Helen continua de regarder dans le vide ne lui prêtant aucune attention. Elle resta ainsi longuement avant de pivoter vers l'opposé. Kate serra son étreinte.

« Attends. »

Elle lâcha sa main face au visage dur qu'affichait Magnus.

« Je… J'ai eu tord sur toute la ligne. Je croyais que j'avais quelque chose à prouver et j'ai été aveuglé par la peur de ne pas assurer. »

Helen continua de la fixer lui faisant comprendre qu'elle écoutait ses explications. Kate sentait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une chance et qu'elle devait trouver les bons mots.

« Je sais qu'on est différentes et j'ai conscience que je suis loin d'être la première personne à qui tu pensais t'intéresser. J'ai mes défauts, je suis impulsive mais je suis là à essayer de recoller les morceaux. A essayer de te dire que j'ai pris conscience que mon comportement était stupide et qu'on allait dans la mauvaise direction. »

Magnus pinça ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers la sortie.  
Le cœur de Kate se pinça lui aussi et elle sentit ses genoux trembler sous son poids à l'idée de la perdre. Elle était tellement occupée à l'impressionner par son assurance qu'elle avait laissé tomber les barrières qui la protégeait.

Elle se rendait compte que son attirance allait bien au-delà du physique et qu'elle souhaitait partager plus de moments avec elle quel qu'ils soient.

« A essayer de te dire que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse ! » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

Helen s'immobilisa, soupira puis se retourna afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Kate posa ses mains sur ses hanches l'attirant tout contre elle afin de savourer encore plus cet instant. Elle recolla sa bouche sur la sienne chaque fois que Magnus essayait de parler afin de faire durer ce moment au maximum.

« Laissons-nous le temps de nous connaître plus. » murmura-t-elle agrippant son visage pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Elle lui sourit lui faisant comprendre qu'elles reprendraient un nouveau départ.

Kate se laissa bercer dans ses bras.

00000

Les mois passèrent et elles affichèrent au grand jour leur relation.

Will avait décidé de quitter l'équipe prétextant un besoin de retrouver une vie un temps soit peu normal. Il n'avait heureusement évoqué à qui que se soit la vraie nature de son départ et s'était silencieusement avoué vaincu face au bonheur grandissant de Magnus.

Ses rapports avec Kate étaient depuis restés chastes et elles profitaient de moments l'une avec l'autre se découvrant patiemment. Elle remarquait les efforts de sa compagne et joua le jeu intrigué lorsqu'un jour elle la guida à travers les couloirs les yeux fermés.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Tu le sauras bientôt. » s'exaspéra Kate la poussant à l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Helen sentit une douce chaleur l'enveloppé et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle contempla le bain qui l'attendait. Kate avait prit soin d'installer quelques bougies, de l'encens et parfumé l'eau surplombé de mousse.

« Détends-toi. » accompagna-t-elle d'un sourire ainsi que d'un baiser avant de sortir.

Mais Magnus la retint.

« Viens avec moi. »

Elle déboutonna sa veste laissant tomber sur le sol le reste de ses vêtements affichant sa nudité sans pudeur. Kate entrouvrit ses lèvres ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. »

Helen lui sourit afin de la mettre en confiance et s'appliqua à la déshabiller à son tour. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux dans le jacuzzi et Kate l'entoura de ses bras lorsqu'elles furent assises. Helen grogna s'adaptant difficilement à l'eau brulante.

« Merci. »

« De rien. » dit Kate tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son épaule.

Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps leurs muscles se détendant peu à peu. Elles savourèrent en silence l'instant présent somnolant presque. Kate parla la première.

« L'eau commence à être froide. On ferait mieux de sortir. »

Helen grogna, cette fois dérangée dans ses rêveries. Elle tourna la tête afin de s'adresser à elle.

« Je suis bien avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Kate se demandait si elle parlait de ce moment ou de leur vie en général. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par les lèvres de Magnus recouvrant les siennes dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Elle sentit son corps se retourner sur elle plaçant une jambe entre les sienne ce qui commença à l'excité légèrement. Il lui suffisait de peu de cette femme pour l'éveiller.

Elle haleta quand elle sentit la pression de sa cuisse plus insistante sur elle et mordit la lèvre qui se trouvait entre ses dents.

« On ferait vraiment mieux de sortir. » dit-elle à contre cœur.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

Helen interrompit son geste laissant place à un cruel manque.

« Si ! » gémit-elle.

Kate ferma les yeux savourant le mouvement de sa jambe sur son centre l'amenant rapidement à un plaisir intense. Elle était d'autant plus excitée par la sensation du sexe d'Helen frottant également contre sa cuisse ce qui semblait lui plaire également.

« Hmm. »

Son gémissement contribua à la mener au bord de l'orgasme tant chacun de ses gestes lui plaisait. Helen jouit la première pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de contenir ses cris. Ces petits bruits étouffés et son corps tremblant contre elle la fit basculer à son tour et elle serra les hanches de sa partenaire afin de maintenir un rythme de va et vient régulier.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et eut le plaisir de contempler son sourire le visage serein.

Elles avaient prit un mauvais départ et pourtant elle se sentait maintenant plus proche d'elle que de quiconque.

Helen avait perdu son protégé mais pour la première fois en tant d'année de vie elle s'autorisait à faire primer sa vie personnelle à son travail. Le résultat était là, en face d'elle et elle se sentait de nouveau enfin heureuse.

**FIN**

La fin de toute l'histoire n'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés !


End file.
